Pain is the most common symptom for which patients seek medical advice and treatment. Pain can be acute or chronic. While acute pain is usually self-limited, chronic pain, which can persist for 3 months or longer and can lead to significant changes in a patient's personality, lifestyle, functional ability and overall quality of life. Pain is often treated opioid agonists, such as morphine, oxycodone and hydromorphone. Unfortunately, opioid agonists can have severe side effects that limit their use and effectiveness as treating and/or preventing pain. Therefore, the embodiments described herein provide for compositions that can be used to treat and/or prevent pain with significant and unexpected advantages over compositions currently used to treat or prevent pain.